


I Could Wake Up To      This Anytime

by Multifandom_Queen_B



Series: A Series of Mischiefs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Groping, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Loki's POV, Masochism, Masochist! Loki (Marvel), Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Sadism, Sadistic! Reader, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Queen_B/pseuds/Multifandom_Queen_B
Summary: Loki and you took a nap but you have other ideas instead of getting up.





	I Could Wake Up To      This Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and you took a nap but you have other ideas instead of getting up.
> 
> This is all in Loki's POV

           My eyes opened groggily as I was met with the familiar scent of my lover. The warmth her body brought to mine was incredibly comfortable. Blinking the tiredness out of my eyes, I realized that night had fallen upon us in our sleep.

              _How long did we sleep?_

           The grumbling of my stomach took me away from my thoughts. I slowly began to move my body but I was held back. Mumbling under my breath I realize (Y/N)’s arm was wrapped tightly around my waist while her other traveled down my back as her hand groped my ass. I let out a light laugh as I tried to pry her arm around my waist off of me. Her arm however did not let go of my waist.

              _She’s a cuddler alright._

             Grinning I tried prying off her hand on my ass but was greeted with a small squeeze instead. I let out a soft laugh due to her reaction.

            _Damn, she’s not going to let go._

            “ (Y/N)... (Y/N).. love, could you please wake up.” I whispered into her ear. As my hand made contact with her shoulder she made a soft groan.

             “ My love, we need to get up.” I shook her gently acquiring another groan from her.

             “ It’s too early…” she sigh opening one eye to look at me. Her beautiful (e/c) orbs stared at me still filled with tiredness.

             “ Love, it’s nighttime. We’ve slept all day.” I speak a little louder trying to wake her up.

             “ But I don’t want to get up…”

             “ Well could you at least let me go so I can get up and eat?”

              “ No.” I let out a soft groan as the words escaped her lips.

  
            “ And why is that?”

            “ Because I don’t want to get up yet and you're my cuddle buddy.”

            “ (Y/N), there’s nothing to do if we lay here all night.”

            “ There are plenty of things to do. Please lay back down.” I sat up as much as I could without hurting her. I was hungry yet she didn’t want to get up.

            “ I’m getting up then.” sighing I began to get up.

            A pair of strong arms grabbed me and pulled me back down to the bed. My back collided with the cold smooth silk sheets. (Y/N)’s weight came on top of me as she straddled my waist. Looking into her eyes, I could tell there’s only one thing she wanted.

            “ I told you I didn’t want you to get up. And now you're gonna get punished.” I swallowed hard as the words left her. I could feel my arousal begin to grow as she shifted her weight on top of.

            “ (Y/N), why-” I was cut off by her lips meeting mine roughly. The kiss was intense as she pushed me further into the bed. I tried to take control a flip her over, but she held a tight grip on my shoulder. I felt her hand run through my hair; grabbing some of my locks a tugging on them. I let out a moan as I felt her other hand move down to my chest, rubbing in slow circles. She bit down on my lip, letting out a growl before grinding her hips deep into mine. My hips jutted forward as I let out a quick gasp until her lips met my own again for another rough kiss. Her tongue began to explore my mouth, while her hand kept a tight grip on my hair. My erection no doubt was prominent now as I could feel the heat between her legs. She pulled away; looking down to admire her handy work. I panted trying to regain some dignity but my body was completely aflame. I wanted her to dominate me more, I wanted her to touch me everywhere, and I wanted her to make me cum.

        “ Well did you really think you could take control of me, love. I prefer you wouldn’t do such things.” I smirked trying to regain some composure, I sat up as much as I could, and put my hands around her waist. Her eyes stared intently into my as she let out a loud laugh.

         “ Now, now Pet y-”

         “ Is that any way to talk to your Master, Pet?” her voice was thick with dominance and her eyes were filled with hunger. I could feel my muscles tighten, as her hands glided up my shoulders

          “ I asked you a question, Pet. Answer your Master.” she growled digging her nails deep into my shoulders. I gasped loudly as her nails dug deeper and deeper into my skin by the second.

          “ N-no Master.”

          “ Good job, Baby boy. A Pet should always know his place.” she smirked releasing the grip on my shoulders. I groaned at her actions wanting more from her.

            “ Mast-”

            “ You will not speak unless spoken to, Pet! Do you understand?” I nodded my head, looking her deep on her eyes. She moved off of me and my arousal twitched in annoyance.

            “ Now then Pet, Get off the bed and strip.”

             Her voice sent shivers down my spine. I make my way to the edge of the bed; my feet meeting the chilly wood floor. I turned facing her and began to change out of my shirt. I watched her as her (e/c) eyes followed my movements. I let my shirt drop onto the floor; keeping eye contact with (Y/N). My cock twitched as my hands began unbuckling my belt. I could hear a low growl erupt from (Y/N) as I turned to see her in the bed; rubbing herself. My eyes widened at the site of actions as I could feel my pants becoming more and more restricted. Tossing my belt lightly on the bed, I began to unbutton my pants and pull them down my legs letting my erection stand free through my underwear.

            “ Stop. Keep your boxers on.” (Y/N)’s command made the hairs on my neck stand up. I turned to her and saw she was still rubbing herself through her panties. Her fingers move tantalizingly slow as she rubbed her clit in small circles. My eyes focused deeply on her lower regions as I could feel my hand moving subconsciously to my crotch.

            “ Now, now Pet. Did I say you could touch yourself.” I yanked my hand behind me. Her voice was demanding and thick with lust. Looking up to her eyes I could see the growing hunger in them as she stared at my erection.

            “ N-no.” I stuttered. Damn, she had me in her grasp.

           “ Good, but I think that you don’t understand the rules Pet. Now come here and get on your hands and you knees; face down and ass up.”

            I followed her directions exactly, getting on the bed on my hands and knees. My face press down into the silk sheets as I raised my ass up. My cheeks began feeling warmer as this was a new experience. (Y/N) was never demanding in the sexual sense; that was more of my style. But tonight, I guess struck something else in her.

         “ Such a lovely ass, Pet. Are you ready to accept your punishment?” I felt the cold air on my ass as my boxers were pulled down to my thighs. A loud moan escaped my lips as I felt (Y/N)’s hands rubbing my butt cheeks. The feeling was amazing.

        “ Pet~ I asked you a question.” she chuckled groping and rubbing my ass more. More moans left my lips.

         “ Yes!” I cried out as I felt one of her fingers graze across my hole. My cock twitched again in agony as I needed to be touch. I needed more.

         The sudden feeling of my ass not being touched I let out a soft whine. Hearing the chuckle from behind me, I could tell she was enjoying my suffering.

          “ I want you to count these. And say it so I can hear it.” I was confused until I felt a hard smack on my ass.

          “ Argh!” I cried out trying to touch the sizzling part of my ass but (Y/N) swatted it away.

           “ I said to count my them, Pet! Each time you don’t count you have to restart from one.” she sang, lifting my ass up higher to her liking. Another hard smack came across my ass.

  
            “ O-one!” I screamed, the burn of the smack making my dick tremble.

            “ Beautiful Pet! Keep one counting for me.”

  
_Two_.

  
_Three_.

  
_Four_.

  
_Five_.

          By the sixth smack tears began falling from my eyes. Each hit became increasingly harder making my dick strain through my boxers.

          “ N-nine!” I cried, pushing my head down farther into the bed. The pain was only bringing one more pleasure through my body.

          “ Ten!” I yelled as I felt myself release in my boxers. The sensation of pain through my ass only made my dick grow harder. I wanted more. I needed more.

          “ Beautiful baby boy! You came in those little boxers of yours. Show me the mess you made of yourself.” I hesitantly turned around to face (Y/N) and in seeing the smirk on her face, I felt the pit in my stomach began to burn.

          “ Oh my, you really did spill your load! Look at the mess you made of yourself.” I looked down at my trousers to see them stained with cum, as my cock was still rock hard.

           “ Such a dirty boy. I never thought I’d see a god cum all over himself and all because of some spankings.” she made a clicking sound with her tongue as I felt my face get red. She leaned forward close to my ear, her hands resting on both sides of me.

           “ Tell me Pet. Do you like the pain? Do you like the feeling of my hurting you? Does it make your cock twitch? Tell me baby boy. Tell me you love it when I abuse the sweet body of yours.” I could hear myself moan at her words. I felt tears slowly run down my face again as I looked up at her. Her (e/c) orbs stared into mine and her lips were only a few inches away from mine.

         “ Yes Master.” I watched as her face brighten up with joy. Her hand wrapped around my neck as she lifted my face higher until her lips met my shoulder.

         “ Tell me Pet. Do you want your Master to hurt you more?” her grip around my neck tighten as I let out a soft hum. This felt good. Oh so very good.

          “ Yes Master.” I nuzzle my face against her hand, the pain from my ass fading away. The hand around my neck tightened causing me to gasp as my air way soon became restricted. My moans escaped my mouth quickly as I grabbed the sheets. She swung her legs around me and sitting down in my legs. Her free hand wrapped my erection stroking it painfully slow. I could feel my breathing quicken as the grip around my throat became tighter. I whimpered feeling myself reaching my limits. I screwed my eyes shut as the feeling became even greater.

          “ Don’t close your your eyes my Pet. I wanna see the look in your face when you cum because of my hand around your throat.” I opened my eyes, making direct eye contact with her. The hunger in her eyes made me lose control as I let out a cry in pleasure. Her hand around my throat did not let go even as I came again in my boxers. Tears began streaming down my face as I began gasping trying to take in as much air as I could.

        “ Well done Pet! You came in your boxers again. Look at me Pet! Look at me and tell me how it feels.” Through the tears in my eyes I stared at her, hoping by my look (Y/N) would let go of my neck. She did not however.

         “ M-Master— p-p-please…” I cried as more tears fell from my eyes. My vision was starting to become blurry as black dots started to appear in my vision. As much as this was scaring me, I could only feel the fire in my stomach grow as her grip became tighter. The sound of her tongue clicking pulled me from my thoughts.

          “ Well since you asked so nicely—“ her hand fell from my throat as I gasped for air. My hands immediately came caressing my neck and feeling a bruise forming around it.

           “ I’ll grant you your wish. Now what do you say to your Master?”

         “ Thank you.”

         Her hands gently massages my shoulders as she knelt down to kiss my neck. She would alternate from kissing my neck to delicate nibbles across the bruising area.

          “ You did so well, Pet. You obeyed my orders so well. Tell me Pet, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to mess with that big fat cock of yours.” I nodded my head, still trying to recover from the lack of breathe. I felt her left hand run down my chest and rub my erection. I wiggled under her groaning wanting more attention.

          “ Tell me, do you me to take your boxers off?” I nodded my head leaning more into her. She pushed her lips against my collarbone; biting and licking at me. Her hands tugged down my boxers, my dick springing out. Her index finger began rubbing the tip, causing me to grunt in enjoyment. Her other hand wrapped around my balls giving them slight rubs and squeezes.

          “ What a wonderful cock you have Pet. I have to say it’s quite an impressive size. I could just suck you off right here and now.” her words were such a turn on.

           “ Tell me, do you want me to suck the giant cock of yours?” I took a deep breath before shaking my head no.

           “ Really? Then tell me what do you desire Pet? Tell me what your body yearns for.” pulling myself together I pushed her off of me so I could sit up more on the bed.

            “ I want you to hurt me Master. I want you to hurt my cock.” I could see the grin spread across her face as the hunger grew in her eyes.

           “ If that is what you please, I will give you what you want Pet.” I pushed my back to the headrest of the bed waiting in anticipation for the pain. (Y/N) got on her hands and crawled towards me.

            “ A God begging to be hurt by a mortal; isn’t that funny. I guess you’re a slut for the pain.” I whined as she was nearly upon me, waiting to receive punishment. She knelt her head down a blew hot air on my dick. I mewled at her actions my whole body shaking furiously. She spread my legs wider so she could fit between them. Her hand came down hard on my dick, causing me to let out a howl in pain.

          “ Nice one Pet. How bout another?” her hand again came down hard on my dick. This time was a lot harder than the last time. I gripped onto the sheets tighter trying to resist the urge to cum right then and there. She laughed slapping my cock harder and harder each time.

  
_Five_.

  
_Six_.

  
_Seven_.

         I counted each slap in my head as they came. My vision was completely obscure as I couldn’t see anything through the tears. She wasn’t letting up as each hit came with much more force than the last.

          “ Master it feels so good!” I moaned throwing my head back as the pain continued.

          “ I’m glad you love it so much Pet.” She leaned in closer to my ear; her hot breath sending chills down my spine.

           “ Tell me how close you are to coming.” her voice was heavy, and that’s when I could take it anymore. I let out a screamed as I came immediately. Her lips connected with mine; muffling my scream in bliss. Her tongue forced itself into my mouth, as her hand grabbed my cock and began stroking it. I moved my hips up with every stroke creating more friction for me to get off too. The feeling was so heated and satisfying I felt myself about to come undone again. Then she tore her body from mine and pulled away. Dazed in pure ecstasy, I tried sitting myself up to see what she was doing.

          Off the bed, (Y/N) had stripped herself of her shirt and her bra. Her beautiful breast staring me directly in my face. She walked over toward the nightstand and opened drawer pulling out lube. I watched as she turned back to me smiling as she approached the edge of the bed.

           “ Baby boy, what do you think about Master giving your ass more attention.” I nodded slowly, crawling to the edge of the bed. I leaned forward for her, wanting her to rub my head. She laughed , setting aside the lube and ran her fingers through my hair. I hummed in delight pushing my head farther into her hand.

           “ Pet, open your mouth.” I obeyed her order, my legs shaking and my eyes closed, awaiting whatever was to come. I felt her two of her fingers being shoved to the deep part of my throat, making me gag a little.

           “ Now suck Pet.” and I followed her order very thoroughly. I sucked fast, my tongue moving in between her fingers. I hummed in contentment, which caused (Y/N) to let out a whine of her own. I continued sucking. But the pleasure was getting to me. My ass was aching for attention. Slowly moving my hand back, towards my ass, I felt (Y/N)’s finger curl in my mouth causing me to gag more.

          “ You want to touch yourself, don’t you Pet?” I moaned hoping she would get the ‘yes’ from it. She grabbed my hand making me choke more on her fingers and land awkwardly on the bed. She grabbed the lube from the bed and opened it. She squeezed the lube onto my hand, as I looked up to her in wonder.

           “ I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers, while you suck on mine. Do you understand Pet?” her eyes staring directly into mine. I nodded, as I slid my fingers to my ass. As I grazed upon my asshole, I let out another moan as the cold lube made my ass shake. The growl that came from (Y/N) was almost unhuman like.

          “ I said to keep sucking.” I went back to sucking on her fingers, as I began working on my ass. I slipped my middle finger into my ass; the cold lube in my warm hole making me moan loudly. I moved my tongue between her fingers as I began pumping my finger in and out of me.

           “ Fuck baby boy, your mouth feels so good.” her moans turning me on, making me pump my fingers in and out of me faster. The feeling of pure bliss ran through my body as I came all over the sheets. She pulled her fingers out of my mouth, drool getting all over my face.

          “ Damn Baby boy you did so well for you Master. I need you to turn around for me now.” her breath was uneven and her voice was coarse; I obliged immediately. My body was aching but I wanted for my love to touch me more. To make me cum again and again. Her hands trekked across my ass causing me to sigh into the bedsheets. Her smooth hands pinched, rubbed, and mushed my ass cheeks together; the sensation riveting.

            “ Yes Master~ It feels so good~” the words fall out of my mouth, carelessly as I pushed my butt to her. Her hands pushed my cheeks away revealing my hole.

             “ Oh Pet, you’ve done a great job for me. Now let me show how much I appreciate you.” the warmth breath, now against my hole made me shiver.

                “ Please Master, eat my ass.” I cried out as her tongue licked my hole. I bit down on the sheets trying suppress my screams as (Y/N)’s tongue went in and out of my hole. My knuckles were white as I gripped the sheets tighter.

             “ M-m-Master! Your tongue feels amazing! Ah!” I choked, her tongue moved rapidly in and out of me. The moans flowed out of me as the sensation grew. The feeling of pure bliss ran through my body as her tongue fucked me. She was hitting every good part inside of me with such force, my moans became screams. Then it all stop, as I felt (Y/N) pull her face away from my ass.

             “ Fuck! Scream for me more Pet!” the feeling of two fingers being shoved inside me made me cum instantly. I screamed into the sheets as her fingers began working their magic; fucking my tight little asshole furiously.

            “ Master!!! Ah! Ah! Ah!” I sobbed as she deliver a series of blows to my left ass cheek. The pain and the pleasure made me cum again, my legs shaking furiously.

            “ By the Norns, Baby boy you came again! How many times was that? Six. Six times I’ve made you cum. All by hurting that beautiful body of yours!” she removed her fingers from my ass and pushed me over to face her. The cum on the sheets rubbed against my back as I panted to catch my breath. She crawled on top of me, her lips attacking my own, while her hips grinded down on my cock. I ran my hands up to her breast; cupping them and massaging them slowly. The low growl from (Y/N) made me massage her breast faster gaining more and more growls from her. Her hips snapped down causing me to gasp; the feeling of her wet core right upon my dick. My hands cupped her breast tightly; my entire body tense and ready for another release. Her lips tore away from mine making me whimper.

           “ Master…” her eyes met my own, and I watched as a smile spread across her face.

           “ Yes, Pet?” I let out a grunt in pain as I knew she knew what I wanted.

            “ Make me cum.”

            “ Beg.” my eyebrows furrowed as I wanted to cum now. I whined shifting my hips to create so friction. Her hands held down my hips restricting me from moving anymore.

             “ I said ‘beg’, Pet. Beg me to give the best orgasam in your life.” I bit my lip; whimpering at her words.

             “ Master, please.” she leaned down towards my ear; her teeth grazed against my ear.

             “ If you call that begging, you’re going to have to try harder Pet.” I let out a cry as she nibbled on my earlobe; my body yearning for her.

               “ Master, please. Please make me cum.” she shook her head ‘no’, and began to sluggishly rut against my lower region.

              “ Master. I need you to make me cum… I need you to make me cum… make me cum…” I kept repeating the words over and over again. She moved her lips down to my throat, so bites along my Adam’s apple. Her right hand moved from my hip to cock as her fingers ghosted over the the tip.

              “ Master! Please!” she laughed.

              “ Now your getting there Pet!. But you still need to do better if you want me to make you cum.” I yelped as her hand wrapped around my cock. She stroked me, causing me to let out another cry.

                “ Master! Fuck me! Please fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Make me cum! Please! Fuck me!”

                “ As you wish.” the feeling of two fingers being shoved into me made me scream. Her fingers pulled all the way out of me and harshly pushed back into me causing to moan loudly. She moved her body down to my lower half. The warm moist feeling of her mouth over my cock made me gasped as her tongue grazed over the tip.

                 “ M-master!” my body jerked as her mouth continued to tease my cock, while her fingers began to pick up the pace. My hands flew to my mouth, trying to muffle the screams and moans coming out of me. Her mouth had fully engulfed me causing me to buck my hips in enjoyment. I felt her fingers began to scissor my hole causing my to groan as she continued her attack on my cock. The feeling of ecstasy ran through as I realized I was reaching my limits. Her mouth pulled away from me; licking her lips she look down at my hole. I felt another digit enter me causing my to groan in pain. Her fingers stretched my hole as her other hand went back to work on my cock. She continued these movements for a while, not saying a word; my moans and whimpers the only thing filling the bedroom. I let my hands fall to my side; trying deeply to control my breathing. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes trying to focus on not screaming. The pit in my stomach was ablaze as the more she pleasured my body the closer my release was. This slow process was all apart of her game on giving me an amazing orgasm. The sudden shifting of weight made me open my eyes to only see (Y/N)’s face close to mine. A small grin spread across her face and she knelt closer to my ear.

               “ Don’t cum until I tell you to.” but before I could ask why, her three fingers were shoved deep inside of my. I screamed. Her mouth engulfed my cock again; sucking hard and fast on my cock. Her fingers were digging into my thigh, as she held my lower body down. I bit down on my lip hard trying to resist the urge to scream again. (Y/N) seemed to notice that I had stopped whining underneath her and dug her nails deeper into my thighs and her fingers moved faster inside. _Fuck it_ , I thought letting out another scream, my hands holding onto the sheets for dear life. My lips were trembling as I moved my body with the rhythm of her fingers. Her mouth worked her magic around my cock; screams and moans leaving my mouth loudly, I was pretty sure the neighbors would file a noise complaint but I didn’t care. I let go of the sheets in my right hand, my hand traveling down to (Y/N)’s luscious (h/c) locks. Tugging and pulling at them, I screamed her name carelessly. The pit inside me was at its limit and I couldn’t hold on any longer. Letting most of my air leave my body, I let out a scream as I came inside (Y/N)’s mouth. The tension all throughout my body left me; throwing my head back in immense pleasure. I panted loudly trying to regain some of my breathe from intense sensation of release. (Y/N)’s fingers and her mouth removed themselves from causing me to groan yet again. I knew I had disobeyed and came before she told me to but my body couldn’t take it anymore. Opening my eyes ready to receive my punishment, I watched (Y/N) place her fingers inside of her mouth and play with my cum. I felt my face get hit as her eyes met mine and her lips twisted into a evil grin.

             “ I didn’t tell you to cum yet Pet.” it wasn’t a question, more of a claim that I knew I would be punished for.

              “ I- I’m sorry Master.” I bit my lip still trying to regain so feeling in my body; the feeling of numbness still running through me.

               “ But Pet, you’ve done so well for me tonight, I won’t punish you anymore.” I let out a sigh in relief letting my body relax into the bed. I watched as (Y/N) put the lube away and take off her soaked panties. She turned back to me an extended a hand.

                “ (Y/N)-“

                “ C’mon we need to take a shower. I’d rather not go to bed sticky.” I reach for her hands, aiding her pulling me off the bed. I groaned as the slight pain from my ass and my pelvis, my feet feeling a bit wobbly. I started heading to the bathroom when I felt (Y/N)’s hand grope my ass hard. I whimpered turning to face (Y/N), that wicked smile back on her face.

                  “ I said I wouldn’t punish you Pet, but I didn’t say I wouldn’t fuck you anymore.” my face probably looked like a tomato as she laughed; taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom.

                  “ Let’s take a shower, Pet, and see if we’ll get to a round two.” I would’ve been lying if I said I didn’t become slightly hard again from her words. This was going to be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. Sorry if it’s kind of terrible because I never have written something of this caliber before. This is “officially” my first smut. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
